Ash Girl
by new'paris.dreamer
Summary: Picture 1899, New York City if you will, the glamour, the dresses and the scandle. But the biggest scandal of them all? Jasper Whitlock. Getting a second chance of love is not always easy. Especially when that love interest is not who she used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, neither do i own any of the chararcters from Anna Godbersen's books e.g The Luxe.  
However eveything else is my idea so please contact me if you want to use any of my characters and mention me.  
Thankyou and please review (: x**

**Chapter one- Jasper Whitlock From A Glance**

_The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze of colour- oranges, pearly pinks, vibrant purples…_Jasper sat back and looked at the harsh black letters he had produced on his new type writer, a gift from his adoptive mother Esme.

He leaned his back further into the wooden chair and took anougher drag from the cigarette he was holding in his hand. As the roughness of the tar hit the back of his throat, he exhaled, leaving a scent in the room that smelt of smoke, whiskey and a hint of vanilla. His eyes started to prick, and he realised it was probably because of the lack of clean air in the large, dark office.

He got up stretching his lean, muscular body and moved towards the curtains.

With one painful pull, he opened them and the light flooded in, caressing his skin like a million little diamonds, like the ones that hung of the necks of some of the prettiest girls in New York. As he opened the window and leaned out into the muggy breeze that was coming from the summer air, he listened, silence.

You would of thought this to be most odd to hear nothing but silence on a hot summer Sunday, but the truth was, most people were probably still in bed recovering from the night before.

The Richmond Dames Ball, had taken place that Saturday night, and everyone who was anyone had attended. This included Jasper and his family.

It was a boring night if he had to be honest. Yes, there were pretty girls there, and yes, he might have left the party with one or two girls on his arms, whom he had managed to get rid of before his family came home; but the truth was, none of the girls compared to Penelope Hayes.

Jasper had first moved to New York from South Texas at the age of seventeen after he was made an orphan, a family called the Cullen's took him in. Esme and Carlisle was a couple that could not have children of their own. After finding out this Esme sank into a deep depression and even tried to take her own life, which god forbid if that had got out round the fifth avenue uptown and the rest of New York City, there would have been scandal.

Fortunately Carlisle was a well-known and educated doctor, and took care of his wife without anyone needing to know, about this little incident.

A year ago, they adopted twins, Emmet and Alice Roberson, who were both sixteen at the time. Emmet and Alice couldn't of looked any more different than one anougher.

Emmet was large and well built. He could come across as arrogant and threatening from first sight, but then when you looked at him more closely you could see his angler shaped face and large brown puppy dog eyes (a gift both him, and Alice got from their mother), that when used wisely could get him anything he wanted. He had a head full of brown baby curls that hung round his ears and clung to the back of his neck.

Emmet also had a big heart and would do anything for anyone especially his little sister Alice who was only a few minuets younger. He was very out going and had a laugh that could be heard from miles of. He had been a bachelor on every girl's minds. That was until he got married to his wife Rosalie Hale. Her father owned a bank so they were very well off, while her mother stayed at home.

Rosalie could be classed as snobby and ditzy from first meeting, and yes she did carry a hint of snobbery about her, but she was certainly not ditzy. She was more into her horses and racing them. They all enjoyed her non-girly behaviour especially Emmet. She had long blonde hair and a body that could make any girl feel insecure, and it did.

She and Alice got along straight the way.

Alice unlike her brother was like a pint size pixy. She was small and slender, with short, black hair, and had a big personality just like her Emmet.

She would always be bouncing about, which would have been shunned on by most upper class people, but it was the fact that Alice always new how to throw the best parties and the most glamorous ball's around, and the fact she always had the most beautiful dresses, was what kept anyone from arguing with her. They all wanted to be Alice Roberson's close friend, the one to know all her inner most sinful secrets.

Alice was engaged to Edward Mayson, a tall lanky lad, with untidy bronze-coloured hair with topaz eyes. All the girls had tried it on with him, but none were ever good enough for Edward. He liked to keep to him self, and always had his head in a book.

His Father was pianist, and Edward had inherited his father's musical ability.

His Mother Elizabeth had sadly died also like Jaspers, of a fever, but when he was a young boy. Jasper had met Edward at a party and they became best friends. When Edward was invited to the Cullen's for a meal, he instantly connected with Alice and it took of from there.

Jasper could not help but sometimes feel jealous of seeing all these couples around him. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them because he was, and it wasn't that he couldn't get a wife of his own because the minuet someone would mention the name Jasper Whitlock, all the girls ears pricked up. He was bulky and tall, with messy honey coloured hair with a fringe that swept over his for head. He had a habit, that when in an awkward situation; he would cover his face with his fringe so that nobody would see the blush rise across his face. He had quite a few scars over his body though. This was due to the fact that his Father was an alcoholic and abused is wife and son when Jasper was younger. His Father in the end had jumped of a bridge one foolish drunken night, or so they say he jumped. But Jasper had over heard the sheriff telling his mother that when they had pulled his body from the canal, they had found a number of fingerprints round his neck, and his body suggested some struggle. But an investigation never happened, no one cared for a middle class drunk.

No, but the reason Jasper did not have a wife yet was because he had not fallen in love with anyone suitable enough to his standards, and he simply could not mend his heart after Penelope Hayes had broke it. But who is this Penelope Hayes? **You obviously don't get out much do you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own twilight or any of Anna Godbersen's books e.g The Luxe.  
Id like to say thankyou to **RosesBetweenTheThorns **for being the first to review the previous chapter and giving me the courage to post the second chapter.  
****Thankyou and please, please, please review =)**

**Chapter Two- Lanett has worries**

Penelope Hayes stood there in front of her tall, ivory mirror, examining her appearance. Her maid Lanett had just awoken her, and her mother was still in bed, most certainly recovering from the Richmond's ball that took place the night before.

Her body wrapped in a golden robe after having a wash, and her jet-black hair hung beautifully over the nape of her back.

One would probably not describe Penelope as beautiful, but her features most certainly were. Along with her jet-black hair, she had the most interesting shade of green eyes anybody had ever seen. Her eyes were quite small but any boy just by looking into them would find himself getting lost in them even with a map in hand. Her lips were full and a deep blush of red covered her cheeks permanently, the rest of her features though were more slender and thin. All these features, as beautiful as they were, didn't seem quite suited for her. Well maybe her mouth did. Penelope was a fairly loud girl, who always got what she wanted. She always wore red, and while most girls from any wealthy family, worked at being a lady, Penelope focused on how to get any man she wanted and how to get noticed.

Over the last few months though, she surly had got her self-noticed but not all for the right reasons.

She let out a sigh as she undid her robe and let her maid slide on the deep crimson red corset. As Lanett started to tie the corset quite tightly, Penelope noticed a pain suddenly appear in her stomach. It was the same pain that had been appearing for the last couple of days. She suddenly felt quite faint.

"Miss Hayes are you feeling ok?" Lanett sounded worried Penelope thought. Good, at least someone cared.

"Im fine thank you, just carry on doing your job"

"Yes Mistress."

A few minuets later, Penelope started to make her way to the kitchen feeling rather hungry. She walked down the three sets of stairs, trailing her hand carefully over the golden banister.

When Penelope was a little girl, her brother would swing her over the banister pretending he was going to drop her. She would just laugh of course, for she knew her loving brother would never do such a thing to hurt her, and she quite enjoyed this game.

She felt her face start to go red and her eyes started to get moist as she thought about her brother. He dad was standing by a gold framed mirror in the sitting area doing up his tie, getting ready for a meeting.

Penelope stood on the bottom step quietly for a few minuets.

Eventually her father gave up and turned around to look at her. He looked her up and down, and gave her a disapproving look, before turning back to the mirror.

Her father was a plump bald man with little whiskers coming from his bottom lip.

As a child Penelope had once tried to pull one of these whiskers out when her Father was asleep, and she soon learnt her lesson for doing so. For a few days Penelope could not sit down for such a scolding she had received from her fathers slipper.

She hurried of to the kitchen clutching the ends of her dress, knowing the tears she had been holding in for such along time, where about to spill.

"Everyone get out!" she screamed as she opened the kitchen doors. "GET OUT!" the maids did as she said and scuttled out of the room.

She rested her back on the wall and dragged her body down as she hugged the red fabric of her dress and stared to cry.

Why did she have to get everything wrong? But when you fall in love, how does anyone have the right to tell you that that is wrong.

She suddenly felt the pain in her stomach again and ran up leaning across the sink and gagged.

Nothing came up seeing as she had not eaten in the last couple of days. Whatever she ate, it simply did not settle in her stomach.

Penelope began to weep again, louder this time.

Just then the kitchen doors swung open, and a nervous looking Lanett appeared.

"Erm Miss Hayes?" she said politely

"What?" Penelope snapped.

"There's someone here to see you."

Just then a girl wearing a lacy, peach coloured dress appeared.

She was wearing a matching hat that sat on her long, blonde wavy hair, and had the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen.

Penelope looked at the girl and suddenly found her self feeling so much better.

With that the girl dropped to her knees and but her arms round Penelope.

"Oh Panel, what sort of trouble have we got our self into this time?"

At the door, Lanett stood watching the two girls quietly.

She felt her head begin to clear of all worries for Penelope, but then the feeling passed and her worries returned. Not just for Penelope, but now for Elizabeth as well.

**Elizabeth Adora Holland was back. For good? But how long will it be before she causes scandal in New York City again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight or the luxe or anything from gossip girl.**

**Chapter three- Edward Chokes On His breakfast, _Nearly_**

"EMMETT GIVE IT BACK!" Alice's shrieks could be herd in the other room by Carlisle Cullen who was in his office, sorting through some patient's medical history.

His looked up as he heard her calling Emmett's name again, except this time there was more irritation in her voice.

"How in the earth am I meant to get any work done in this madhouse?" Carlisle muttered to him self before getting up, and opening the door to the sitting room where the noise was coming from.

"Oooooo Edward I love you so much, I can't wait for you to see me in my wedding dress!" "What the?" Carlisle stood flabbergasted at the sight of Emmett making kissey faces at Edward, and telling him he could not wait to marry him.

"Right im going to kill you Emmett Roberson!" Alice screamed.

With that she jumped on to the sofa and attacked Emmett by jumping onto his back.

There were more loud screams, while Edward tried to calm his fiancée down before she got hurt, followed by a boom of laughter from Emmett.

"Right everybody FREEZE!" Carlisle voice echoed in the sudden silence he had just managed to create.

He couldn't help but to chuckle to him self at the sight that stood before him.

Alice was on Emmett's back trying to strangle the boy with anger in her eyes, while Emmett had the biggest grin on his face as usual, and his eyes sparkled with trouble; again _as usual_. Wait a minuet! Was that a diamond ring above his wedding band?

Carlisle looked at Edward who was standing there with his arms folded and a look of despair in his eyes. Edward would make a good father one day; Carlisle thought to himself. "Care to explain Edward?" He asked.

Edward sighed and unfolded his arms, while he shrugged. "If I knew Carlisle do you think I would be stupid enough to stay in the room, in the middle of one of Emmett's childish moments?"

Carlisle nodded and his attention turned towards Emmett who still had the pixie like creature clinging to his back.

Carlisle let out a sigh of knowing, and shook his head. "What have you done this time my most child-like son?"

"He stole my engagement ring while I was asleep, and when I came down stairs for breakfast worried sick what I was going to tell Edward, he was there", Alice pointed to Emmett after sliding of his back. "With his arm around MY fiancé, wearing MY engagement ring and telling him how much he loved him!"

"I about chocked on my bacon." Edward butted in.

"And now he wont give me the ring back!" Alice jumped on Emmett again and the noisy atmosphere returned.

"RIGHT OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted, really wanting to get back to his work. "Emmett apologize to your sister and give her the ring back."

"Sorry sis, I was bored, here." Emmett pulled at the ring. "Oh no!"

"What do you mean Oh no!" Alice said panicking.

"Ha Ha just messing with you here you go."

Alice punched Emmett _hard_, before putting the ring back safely on her wedding finger.

Alice turned to Edward. "Eddy cant we buy a house to ourselves yet?"

"Alice my darling, there is all the space we need here, I mean do you really want to leave your family yet?"

Alice pouted which made Edwards heart race.

"I guess not." She sighed. "Thank you Father." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's ok Alice, and Emmett im warning you!"

Emmett's whole face let out a ray of trouble, while his mouth beamed the cheekiest smile he had ever seen. "Yes Papa!"

Carlisle picked up the newspaper from the coffee table and swatted Emmett over the head with it.

As he did, the headline on the front page caught his eye.

**Miss Hayes' Tantrums And A Dramatic Return **

Carlisle sat down and started to read the rest of the article,

**Yesterday afternoon, it was reported by one of the Hayes' family cooks, that young Miss Hayes came running into the kitchen crying in a fit, telling everyone to clear off in most un-lady like manner.**

**She was also said to have been sick a numerous of times and that as she was the maid entered and in came a most familiar figure.**

**It was of course no other than Miss Holland returning to New York City from God knows where.**

**What has caused such behaviour from Miss Hayes, and will Miss Holland be sticking around?**

**Well I can promise you, ill be the first to let you know!**

Carlisle sighed as he chucked the paper to Edward.

"Get rid of this before Jasper comes down will you?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"I don't want any reminders of Miss Hayes in this house, do you all understand?"

"Yes Sir." The three figures replied as they hovered over the newspaper before Edward tore it up and chucked it into the bin.

With that Carlisle made his way to his office and shut the door behind him, and sat back down at his desk and returned to his work.

After a few seconds though, he put his pen down and let out a sigh, as he lent back into his chair. "Just what is going to happen next?" he muttered to himself.

He picked up his pen he had been writing with again and carried on working, deep in thought.

Yes Carlisle good question.** What is going to happen next?**

**Authors Note  
Hey im going to leave it as this for a while and see if i can get at least five reviews, if i do i will carry on writing sooner =) thankyou and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- A Black Swan**

"What would your mother say if she saw you down here with that in your hand, Isabella Marie Swan?"

Isabella was sitting behind a wall in the large gardens her father owned, shielding her self from passing visitors sights.

She had a long cigarette in her dainty hand, and her dress was all creased and stained from sitting on the grass, and her cheeks were caked in bits of mud.

Her hair wasn't much better either; it was hanging loose out of its bun, and had matted round her neck from the heat. Some how though she still managed to look beautiful.

"She would say…" Isabella began to say in her husky southern accent.

"Izzy Marie, did you not think to safe me some of that?"

She took anougher drag, while imitating her mother's childish pout.

"HaHa I suppose you are right about that!" Jacob Black said chuckling as he slid down the wall and sat next to her.

Jacob was seventeen years old, and was very muscular and dark skinned.

He had short spiky black hair, and big black eyes.

Today, he was wearing a white shirt that was folded up at the sleeves, and some of his buttons were undone at the chest. He was wearing smart black trousers to complete the look, and his feet were bare.

Isabella had always had a crush on him, and couldn't help but have inappropriate thoughts about him, just like many of the other girls did.

They had been best friends for about 10 years now, since Jacob moved just down the road from Isabella and her father Charlie, while he lived with his father Billy, who were both very well off families.

Their fathers were always punishing them and scolding them for their childish behaviour.

Jacob took the cigarette out of her hand and took a drag.

"Hey Jake!" Isabella shouted pretending to be mad.

"Hey Bella." Jacob replied casually as he took anougher drag and exhaled the smoke into Isabella's face.

"Right that's it!" She said as she tackled Jacob on the grass.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be is it Miss Texas?"

He rolled her over so he was on top of her and began to tickle her.

"No-Ja-ke-st-stop-ca-nt-breath!" Isabella said through fits of giggles.

The sun began to go down, leaving a beautiful shade of caramel behind it.

"Shit!" Isabella shouted as she pushed Jacob roughly off her.

"Shit." She said again as she picked up the hem of her dress and began to run.

"Charlie's going to kill me!" she drawled out in her thick accent.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted and began to run after her.

"I'll race you!" He winked at her and began to over take.

"Not fair, you know I can't run in a dress!" Isabella whined as she ran faster.

They were both laughing as they spread their arms out, and the breeze rushed past them.

Soon enough they had arrived at the iron gates. Jacob pushed it open and turned around to look at Isabella.

"Bye Bella." Jacob grinned showing his perfect, white teeth.

"Bye handsome" She winked at him.

With that Jacob took Isabella's dainty chin between his fingers, and kissed her so very softly, as if he was trying not to hurt her.

Isabella felt her heart flutter, but all to soon he let go, and turned around to go his separate way.

She ran home down the path as fast as she could, hoping to be able to clean herself up, before Charlie noticed she was a mess and late home again.

**You may be able to clean your clothes and wash your face Bella, but your soul will not become clean just like that!**


End file.
